


One Day Like This

by BunanTsokolatte



Series: Megara Shepard [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Citadel, Commander Shepard - Freeform, Drell - Freeform, F/M, Huerta, Human, Krios, Mass Effect - Freeform, Multichapter, Romance, Sex, Shep Day, Shepard's Birthday, Shrios, Smut, Thane - Freeform, Thane Krios - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 01:45:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1450756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunanTsokolatte/pseuds/BunanTsokolatte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard and Thane reunite after six months of separation. A 24 hour shore leave for the two of them to spend together.</p><p>Featuring my Megara Shepard, a Sole Survivor Spacer Adept.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Day Like This

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't realize the fandom was celebrating Shepard's birthday so I used the opportunity to finish this chapter of One Day Like This! This is really meant to be the second chapter (with the meeting at Huerta being the first) but for the sake of being able to post something today, I just summarized it real quick as a lead-in at the beginning of this chapter. Perhaps later, if I feel like it, I'll actually write out that first chapter.
> 
> Smut.  
> Smut.  
> Smutty smut smut.  
> DUMBLEDORE.
> 
> Enjoy!

Megara couldn't get to Huerta fast enough. She had gotten a message from Thane and she didn't waste any time giving everyone the shore leave they deserved and getting to the hospital to share it with her long, lost lover.

Her heart stopped and tears nearly came to her eyes, seeing him standing there, alive, throwing out practice punches. So like him. She didn't spend too much time admiring him and her lover's own heart sped up at hearing her familiar footsteps behind him.

They talked, caught up, like they needed to. But neither could sit so politely when they had been separated with no contact for six months. So when she finally suggested that they “spend a little time together,” he was thankful, even if he had to warn her about his condition. He thought the very cardiovascular system he spoke of would expire right then when she cut him off with an impatient kiss and a smart mouthed comment.

He held her but only for a moment before he asked her, “How long do we have, _siha_?”

She smiled widely at him and whispered, “24 hours.”

He wanted to pick her up right then and there and carry her, sprinting all the way to his apartment, at those words. But he had to settle for taking her hand and leading her with quick strides to a car to take them to his place. The distance between their car seats was too far, even after being lightyears apart for six months. Soon enough, they arrived in front of Thane's door.

Megara watched Thane’s omni-tool flare to life as it took a few more seconds than usual to unlock all the extra locks the assassin placed on the door. Knowing his profession and what had happened to his late wife, Meg could understand why, even now, he would want all the extra security. She relished the light touch of his hand on her back as he led her inside.

She stepped inside as Thane turned his attention back to the door, putting all the safety protocols back in place. She took a look around Thane’s apartment. It was a modest sized apartment containing, from what she could tell, a small bedroom and bathroom with a decently sized living room and kitchen. It was plainly furnished with no huge luxuries in sight but everything was spotless. Megara smiled to herself at seeing that Thane’s habits of traveling lightly but leaving things neat and traceless were intact.

Megara approached the big window casting the gleaming light of the Citadel upon the room. She leaned on the glass, supporting herself with a hand on the surface, and looked at the waters and overpasses that made up most of the Citadel. All her life, she woke up to the blackness of space and the soothing hums of a ship. Looking out this window reminded her of the appreciation she developed for looking out and seeing a bright, beautiful _world_ during her six months of confinement.

“Nice place you got here, Thane,” she commented, still looking out the window as her lover finished up on the door. “The view from here is gorgeous.”

“I could say the same,” her drell said. She turned slightly to look at him and saw his depthless eyes boring into hers. She already felt naked and vulnerable under his scrutiny and she felt warmth rush to her cheeks. She felt the heat between her legs intensify as he closed the distance between them in slow, long strides. He pulled her to him by her supple waist and her hands naturally found themselves resting on his chest. Megara bit the inside of her mouth to suppress her giggle at remembering the cool, delicious feel of taut muscle beneath his top, always teasing her with the demure trace of chiseled pectorals revealed by it.

“I’ve always imagined waking up to find you relaxing out here,” Thane confessed, the subtle tone of pain from the last six months not unnoticed by his lover. “I find the place is rather dim without you to light it up.”

She chuckled and wrapped her arms around his neck. “Well, after all this is over…” She summoned up a little courage to say the next couple words as she gazed into his eyes with her light green ones. “Maybe I can help you remedy that.”

Thane allowed himself to smile in spite of all the hesitations he wanted to voice with the war and his condition. He held his tongue to savor the tenderness of having the woman he held dear in his arms again. “I’d like that,” he said simply.

She smiled at him and Thane couldn’t help but bring his hand to her chin to examine her face. The light was dancing upon her skin, making her glow like the warrior angel he knew she was. If they were going to be taken from each other at any moment, Thane wanted to commit to his perfect memory how divine she looked in this light. When he died, he wanted the last thing he saw to be this beautiful face she wore only from him, this face he unmasked beneath the ones of seriousness and pain and sorrow she so often wore in her position, this face reserved for him.

He captured her lips and savored the taste of her tongue in his mouth, the taste that helped him through the lonelier nights. He couldn’t suppress that groan that rumbled in his throat as his lover’s fingertips caressed the red frills on his neck. Abruptly, he broke the kiss and took her hand to lead her to the bedroom. After stepping inside and closing the door, he immediately turned his attention back to her and kissed her deeply. He felt her hands at his neck again, pulling him in, and a growl erupted in his throat. He clutched her tightly against him and the gasp she gave at feeling his hardness bold against her body quickly melted into a giggle. He felt the breath of her laugh gently puffing at his lips and he stopped for a moment to give his own breathy version. And then his body chose that moment to cough.

He turned his face away to cough into his wrist. He felt his _siha_ ’s hand on his back as the brief fit passed. When he turned to look at her again, her smiling face had quickly transformed into one of concern and that crease between her brows had made a swift return.

“Are you alright?” she asked, still breathless herself. “Should we…should we stop?”

Thane gave a small chuckle, grateful for his siha’s concern. He cupped her cheek in one reassuring hand. “I’m alright, siha,” he responded. “We can’t do this often, and I can’t be as…energetic as I was in the past—“

She stopped him with a kiss and when she pulled away, he saw her radiant smile was back. “I don’t want anybody else, or anybody more ‘energetic,’” she quoted with a mischievous twitch of the eyebrow. “I’ll go easy on you,” she concluded with a wink.

“Oh, not too easy, I hope,” Thane growled with a predatory edge starting to color his voice, pulling her flush against him again. Her failed attempt to hide her gasp transformed her pink lips into a silent ‘O,’ and the shape only tempted Thane to sample the softness of her mouth in his again. Thane smirked in victory. “I have you to myself for twenty four hours, and I do not plan on wasting them.”

She hummed her assent, feeling her core hot with desire at his words. _This man’s voice is going to kill me someday,_ she thought to herself. “Well, by all means…” She wrapped her arms around his neck again and stared into his eyes. “Carry on.”

His eyes darkened with desire and he smirked. He turned her around gently by the waist and pulled her back against his chest. She ground her backside into his hardness suggestively and his grip on her hips tightened as he growled into her ear and pressed himself further into her rear. She didn’t even notice when one sneaky hand came up to cradle the front of her throat and pull her chin back towards him while the other danced upon the soft skin of an inner thigh.

“The only time I saw you in a dress was when we went on Kasumi’s mission together,” Thane whispered, voice vibrating in the shell of her ear. “While you were playing strong, seductive Allison Gunn, I was watching from the shadows with my hands itching to peel that dress off you.” He swept the hand around to the back of her thigh up the curve of her spine to her zipper, smoothing his palm over the mound of her rear on the way. “It seems today is the day I’ll have that chance.”

His hand found the zipper of her dress and he tugged it down torturously slow, revealing a demure trace of her smooth skin. A purr softly rumbled in his throat as the creamy color tempted him and he pressed his lips against the newly naked skin, causing a whimper to come from his lover’s mouth. His lips curved into a smile and he continued to unzip the garment, planting soft, lingering kisses upon each newly unveiled inch of skin. Megara bit her lip, failing to suppress the throaty moans and gasps escaping her.

When the zipper was fully undone, Thane stood up and came to stand in front of her once more. He briefly smiled at her hazy eyes and flushing cheeks before capturing her lips in another kiss. His fingers grazed the skin of her neck, across her shoulders, and down her arms as he moved the loosened straps without breaking the kiss. Megara felt coolness on her skin as the top half of the dress was peeled down to expose her supportive, lacy black strapless and the toned, milky skin beneath the material. He smiled in delight against her lips and started a trail down her chin and the column of her throat. Meg leaned her head back, humming in pleasure and placing both hands on Thane’s lowering head to caress him and encourage him. He continued down her sternum, planting each descending kiss close to the one before it so as not to miss any trace. With each one, he briefly relished the softness of her skin and the warmth radiating from her body and warming his own blood. He held up worshipping hands and smoothed them down her breasts and over her ribs as his lips reached her belly and he pushed the rest of the dress down over her hips until it fell into a pile at her feet.

He pulled away for a moment to gaze up at her from his kneeling position at her feet, his eyes roaming over her body garbed in black lingerie. Her hands were still massaging his head as she smiled tenderly at him, the sun an angelic aura behind her form and her green eyes twinkling at him. He had indeed found another _siha_ when he met her and this heartwarming sight only confirmed it once again.

He was brought out of his trance when Meg cupped his chin and urged him to stand. He obeyed, his eyes never leaving hers, and he felt her tug him forward by the jacket to kiss him again, her tongue sliding in to sample his again. Her hands moved up to trace the red ridges of his face and throat and he moaned into her mouth, pulling her in by the waist and pressing his hardness against her. He felt her gasped laugh in his mouth and was so lost in the sensation that he didn’t register the sounds of his buckles and zipper being undone. Her hands slid up sensually to smooth his jacket off his shoulders and he took his hands from her to allow it to slide off onto the floor, his hands finding her again the moment the fabric lost contact with his body.

Megara pulled at the straps of his suit and Thane removed his hands once more so she could slide the straps off of him, the front already loosened by her nimble fingers. As the skin tight suit began to peel off of him like a second skin, she followed the fabric with deliberate, lingering kisses down his chest and stomach. When she reached the bulge in his pants, she carefully pulled the fabric over it, giving it freedom to spring into view. She gave his manhood one long stroke on the underside with the tip of her index finger, tracing it from its green base to its pink tip. Thane sighed at the touch, only to shudder when she followed the path again with the tip of her tongue.

She gripped Thane's naked, textured hips as she enveloped him in her warm, wet mouth. Thane's head tilted back limply, rumbled moans of pleasure vibrating in his throat as his fingers threaded through her short, brown hair. He gripped the locks on his fingers in an attempt to contain himself as her mouth worked him. Megara took care to take him in slow, forcing herself to relax to take him in to the back of her throat, before easing him out and occasionally suckling just the tip.

It was at the point where he began feeling her use her teeth to graze him lightly and hearing her make moans of her own that he gently pulled her away. She looked up at him and he recognized the dreamy look she usually got after taking In his venom, her pupils dilated and an elated grin on her face. Chuckling to himself, he raised her up and gave her a soft kiss on the lips before turning her towards the bed. Meg sighed at the feeling of his hands gliding up the plane of her back to reach the clasp of her bra. With expert hands, he unhooked it and she let her arms drop to shrug herself out of it. It fell forgotten on the floor and Meg raised her arms to wrap around his neck and kiss him again. He returned it greedily and wrapped his arms around her to dip her gently onto the mattress.

With her on her back and bared to him, he set on a path to remove the last obstructing garment. He trailed down her neck to her breasts, massaging them gently with his hands and making her whine in pleasure. He let his lips trail to right nipple, sucking it gently with the tip of his tongue laving the nub of it, and left it with a graze of the teeth to attend to the other one. Meg squirmed under his torturous, slow trek down the plane of her stomach. When Thane reached the thin elastic waistband of her panties, he curled his fingers around the edge and shimmied them off of his lover's legs.

Now she was fully bared to him and love and desire speared him as he looked upon her form. He continued his journey downwards and, upon finding that nub of pleasure, flicked out his tongue experimentally. Megara answered him with a throaty moan, encouraging Thane to keep licking and suckling her.

Meg wriggled under his ministrations, even with his hands pinning her thighs to him. Her knuckles blanched from fisting the sheets beneath her and her chest heaved with pants.

She felt her pleasure cresting and she gasped out, “Thane! Please, I need you inside...please...”

Thane smiled against her skin and looked up at her, pleased with her flushed cheeks. He crawled back up to her like a predator eyeing its dinner, capturing his lover's lips in a kiss. Meg tasted her own sweetness on his tongue. She slid her hands up to his shoulder blades and gently turned him over so he was on his back. Thane grabbed some pillows to prop himself up, wanting to be close to her while still being careful with his condition. His eyes matched her hazy ones as she straddled him and guided his hardened member inside her.

Both groaned. Megara was so warm and slick on the inside that Thane quickly slid right into place inside her. And then, Megara began to roll. Thane's eyes rolled back and he met her hips as best as he could, his hands on her hips to guide her. Meg couldn't stop the moans that erupted from her throat. She rested her hands on the sides of his throat, avoiding letting herself put pressure on his chest. She tried to kiss him but the noises she made wouldn't let her do it for long. She kept herself close with Thane groaning at the feeling of her warm core, the sight of her mouth stuck on an 'Oh,' and the brushing of her breasts against his chest.

Thane could see her trying to holding back her strength as she put more force into her thrusts only to lessen them again. But even then, her pace quickened and she threw her head back gasping “Thane!” before her channel shuddered around him. He groaned loudly at her tight passage becoming even tighter around him, and he bit his tongue to keep himself from coming right there.

As she was coming down, he turned her over onto her back and her eyes fluttered open in surprise. “Wait, but Thane...your Kepral's--”

“Shh...” he whispered. And how could she form an argument when he was sliding into her again, even slicker than before? “Trust me, _siha_ , I can give you this.”

And it was her turn for her eyes to roll back as he rocked into her. She wanted to pull him close and feel him skin-on-skin but settled for running her hands along his muscles in case it was too strenuous. Thane ran his hands over her breasts, thumbing her light brown peaks and making her moan louder. He adjusted his legs, lowering himself onto her and propping himself on his elbows.  His big, black eyes met her peridot ones and he couldn't help but think at how much he had missed this, looking into her face and feeling every inch of her. And he was sure she was thinking the same thing as she brought her hands up to cup his face.

He couldn't hold himself back anymore at that. He pumped harder and warned her with a whisper of “ _Siha...”_

“Come for me, Thane...” she encouraged, wrapping her arms around his back to hold him closer to her, her own thrusts becoming more desperate.

It was all he needed. He cried out her name in her ear and spilled inside her as she tightened around him once again.

He collapsed on top of her, trying to hold himself up and not trigger an attack or crush her. They planted lazy kisses on each other's faces, necks, shoulders, until they both stopped trembling. Finally, Thane moved himself to lay on his back and Megara snuggled herself into his left side, entwining a leg around his and throwing an arm over his chest. Thane brought up a hand to thread through her tousled hair, working out the tangles and marveling its smooth texture until sleep took both of them.

Before they both went under, they shared a smile and felt excitement and joy simmering in their blood. It was just them for the next 24 hours.

And they looked forward to the memories.

 


End file.
